


One more time, steal my breath

by ofeuphoria



Series: Kiss and control [2]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Developing Relationship, Edging, Hickeys, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, aegis gets edged and cries, that limited event wasn't very heterosexual so now it's even less heterosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria
Summary: “By the way, break’s been over for a while. Hope you don’t mind Leia on your ass about being late. ‘Least I get an excuse just by being me.”“Hey! Wait!” Aegis flings himself toward the back door, which had been shut unceremoniously in his face. He takes another deep breath and brings a hand to the collar of his shirt, fumbling to hide the unsightly hickey on the side of his neck. In the end, all he can do is sigh.Aegis has no excuse. Not for being late, and certainly even less for anything else.Aegis makes a request, and he can't tell if what he gets in return is more than orexactlywhat he bargained for.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Kiss and control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	One more time, steal my breath

**Author's Note:**

> remember when I said there'd be a part two to the last one... here it is :+) and now it's a series! you can enjoy this without reading the last fic, but the pacing might seem a bit off if you do. Either way, enjoy

“Can’t believe we’re still pissing away time here,” Vicious mutters in irritation before he takes a swig from his glass and nearly spits in disgust. The backwater liquor he’d just downed really  _ does _ taste like piss, and being stuck doing kitchen work out in the boondocks is certainly doing nothing for his mood. 

Thankfully, Leia’s voice booming from the dining hall acts as his saviour, tearing him from the confines of dirty dishes and empty bottles of piss-booze. 

“Dining staff! Time for your break!”

Vicious tosses a dish towel haphazardly over his shoulder, spinning on his heels and heading for the back door without second thought. Whatever silly game they’re stuck playing in this dull, countryside inn, he wants none of it. 

“‘Bout time,” he drawls with a splitting glare, “Really getting tired of this shit, y’know.”

A mere few paces behind him, Aegis inhales a sharp breath and folds his arms across his chest. “Perhaps if you hadn’t accumulated a tab we couldn’t pay from your careless day-drinking...”

The door shuts behind them with a slam, and Vicious has no time to throw any of his usual flame right back, because Aegis wraps his fingers around the side of the transgressor’s face and latches their gaze together. Aegis’ eyes burn with determination.

“Wow, somebody’s feelin’ bold today,” Vicious says with a grin that hooks sharp at the edges. Aegis expects nothing less.

“I--” he stammers, before taking those unsteady fingers fastened into Vicious’ hair and wringing his head forward until their lips collide in a wet, clumsy kiss.

Vicious  _ definitely _ isn’t used to this coming from Aegis-- he’s usually the one to initiate, to take control, to know all the right buttons to push and when. More than that, he’s certainly not used to being taken by surprise by anyone at all, and the moment he realizes he's made a profound miscalculation, he knows he’s done for. 

He wouldn’t ever _ dream _ of showing any of that, though, so he does what he does best and slithers that tongue of his to kiss back.

They stand there with mouths and tongues intertwining, Aegis clawing his hands through Vicious’ hair like a starved animal, until finally, he breaks away, nose-to-nose with cheeks flushed bright pink. 

"I-- I just suppose I realized that I need to get better at asking for what I want."

"Hell yeah you do," Vicious' breath is still warm against the knight's lips and Aegis feels every syllable dance against his skin. "I ain't a mind reader, y'know. You gotta speak up if you want something."

Aegis grunts, and the noise in the back of his throat feels foreign, like it came from anyone else. Again, he weaves his fingers through Vicious’ tar-black hair and pulls their faces closer,  _ closer, _ until the other man wrenches his fingers around Aegis’ wrist and grinds them both to a halt.

“Nah. That’s not how we’re gonna play. You’re gonna use your words and tell me what  _ exactly it is _ you want.”

Time stops as Aegis stares into Vicious’ eyes and lets each word stall up against his teeth.

“You,” he finally chokes from his sandpaper throat, face ripe with embarrassment, “it’s you. I want you, and I want you to do anything you desire to me.”

“Heh. Finally spat it out, did ya?” Vicious laughs, and it turns evil the moment he dips his mouth against the knight’s neck and sucks until a violet welt blossoms just above his shirt collar. Aegis tries to stifle a moan, but only manages to turn it to a humiliating squeak before Vicious pulls himself away.

“And as much as it blows, now’s not the time or place for everything I want to do to ya.” The transgressor cracks his knuckles and takes one last look at the already-disheveled boy in front of him before cocking a grin and reaching for the door handle.

“By the way, break’s been over for a while. Hope you don’t mind Leia on your ass about being late. ‘Least I get an excuse just by being me.”

“Hey! Wait!” Aegis flings himself toward the back door, which had been shut unceremoniously in his face. He takes another deep breath and brings a hand to the collar of his shirt, fumbling to hide the unsightly hickey on the side of his neck. In the end, all he can do is sigh.

Aegis has no excuse. Not for being late, and certainly even less for anything else. 

He is _ learning, _ though, if nothing else; the same way Vicious knows how to work him into knots until he begs to be unraveled, Aegis knows exactly the looks to give, all the right places to touch, and the words that drive Vicious wild.

Today, he does exactly that, because he knows it’ll make  _ tonight _ even better.

-

Vicious snatches Aegis’ wrist, and the feeling of his ragged fingers against Aegis’ satin skin makes both their hearts pound like a jackhammer in their chests. The way he yanks Aegis from the dining hall, up the stairwell, and toward their shared room is nearly as rough as the calluses on his hands.

“Where do you think you’re going!?” Aegis rasps,  _ clenching, _ then  _ unclenching _ his fist in useless fashion. “Our shift isn’t over yet!”

“Shift ended twenty minutes ago,  _ sweetheart, _ ” Vicious croons maliciously as he fumbles to unlock the door with his free hand, “or were ya too busy daydreaming of all the things I’m going to do to you to keep track of the time?”

The moment the door flies open, Aegis pushes Vicious to the bed and straddles him, both hands splayed inches from Vicious’ face. He sucks in his pride and drags out three words alone.

“Yes. I was.”

“Heh. I can arrange that, then.” Aegis sees a glint of light ignite in the other man’s eyes before Vicious hooks both arms beneath Aegis’ thighs and rams his back against the wall with a  _ slam, _ restraining him directly between Vicious’ own chest and the inn’s wood paneling. The knight weaves his legs around Vicious’ waist until he tightens the grip around Aegis’ thighs, imprisoning both of them further. Aegis’ breaths are already as heavy as cold metal.

“So you’re askin’ me to do  _ whatever I want _ , huh?” Vicious’ smirk sets itself against Aegis’ cheek like a brand, and Aegis feels it burn in the heat the moment he nods. Between his heaving breaths and his back driven uncomfortably against the wall, Aegis can do little else.

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do to you, then, Aegis?” he glides to Aegis’ ear, who can hear Vicious’ voice slither through him with the grace of a serpent. The temptation and  _ anticipation _ alone are killing him. 

“You’ve been teasin’ me all day, so I thought--” Vicious tears away and drops his head to the sensitive strip between the other boy’s neck and shoulder, licking and sucking and biting until he hears Aegis’ chorus of moans and stopping before breaking skin-- “I was gonna return the favour right back.”

Aegis then threads his fingers through Vicious’ hair and he’s suddenly aware of how hard he is-- how hard they  _ both _ are with their groins pressed together through their clothes, the same way they’d done so many times before. Aegis wants more, he  _ needs _ more, even if he has to grovel and beg for it.

Somehow, that prospect only makes it more appealing to him.

“Vicious. Please,” he exhales each word as if they’d be his last. “More. Please, give me more.”

“More what?” Vicious says, tearing himself away from sucking welts onto Aegis’ neck all over again. “You want more, I get that. But you gotta _ tell me _ what you want more of for me to give it to you.”

“I want you--  _ ah, _ ” Aegis pauses in surprise the moment Vicious darts back to sucking at his neck, before fighting to breathe one more time-- 

“I want you to touch me. With your fingers, your tongue, your mouth. I want you to--” his words nearly turn to whispers in the heat of everything around him. “I-I want you to make me c-come completely undone.”

Then Vicious’ grip eases, and both their bodies slide from the wall to the floor, collapsing in a heap of roaming hands and hot gasps. Vicious’ now-free hand frays through Aegis’ hair, stopping to tug his silver locks backwards and lock their gazes together. Aegis is already writhing beneath him with rose-pink cheeks and a look in his eyes that begs and pleads.

“Ya want me to take you apart, huh?” Vicious laughs. “Not like that’s gonna be hard. Looks like we’re halfway there already.”

Aegis reaches to pull their faces closer, to unite their lips all over again, but Vicious only swats the knight’s greedy hands away and moves to shear a strip of black fabric from his tattered coat.

“We’re just getting started,” Vicious begins to speak, and the pure might of his voice makes Aegis’ heart pound faster, “and I’m damn well gonna make sure you don’t finish until I say you do.”

Aegis is so distracted by the thrumming in his chest and the trembling heat between his legs that by the time he even begins to process his surroundings, Vicious has taken the ragged fabric and tied his two wrists to the door handle above them.

“H-hey! That’s not fair!”

“What? Weren’t ya the one who said I could do whatever I wanted?” Vicious slides his leather-clad knee between Aegis’ legs to rest on his throbbing cock. “‘Sides, you seemed to like this part even more than I did last time.”

Vicious pushes his knee down, and he can feel Aegis moan just as much as he can hear it.

“Those sounds you make are delicious, babe. Mmm. Can only dream of the day I really get to make you scream.” The moment Vicious wrings out those words, he inches closer and kisses him, rough and hot and damp until both their lips are slick with saliva, and then he applies even more pressure.

“Enjoying this, are ya?” Vicious breathes between careless kisses, before he feels a tug beneath him and realizes that Aegis is rocking his hips up against his knee. He snickers out an asinine laugh and pulls his leg away, watching the other boy’s cheeks flush even further in embarrassment.

“ _ Vicious! _ W-what do you think you’re doing!?” Aegis huffs, struggling against his binds and his cock nearly  _ burning _ from the stimulation he craves being torn away so viscerally. He hopes in desperation that he doesn't look half as pathetic to Vicious as he feels, but Vicious’ filthy smile says otherwise.

“Thought I already told ya. You get to cum when I say you do,” Vicious clasps a hand around Aegis’ bound wrists, dragging his calloused fingers down his chest before finally grazing them over the knight’s dick, hot and throbbing in his pants. “and I didn’t say you could cum, now did I?”

Aegis strangles a moan from his throat when Vicious starts running the tips of his fingers along his clothed erection, each touch uncharacteristically gentle and far too light for Aegis’ own sanity. When Vicious reaches a hand under his white dress shirt and adds a finger to graze Aegis’ nipple, it only pushes his resolve further. He wants to be _ touched, _ he wants to be  _ fucked, _ and all Vicious is doing is driving him crazy.

“Will you--” Aegis stops, and he can feel the hummingbird rhythm of his heart all through his body. “Will you at least unzip my pants?”

Vicious flashes his teeth-- the same canines that had dug beneath Aegis’ skin only minutes ago. “Not unless you beg me for it.”

“Please,” Aegis says, and the man who has complete control over him only raises a brow before stroking his cock through his pants harder, faster. He accelerates the pace and pressure with every plea. “Please. Please, please,  _ please--” _

“You beg so well, babe. Like music to my ears.” And suddenly, Vicious retracts both his hands, letting them rest at the waistband of Aegis’ pants for a moment alone before yanking them down to expose his erection, vibrating in the tune with the rest of his body.

Vicious knows he’s in for a treat.

He starts by dragging a hand down the sensitive traces of Aegis’ inner thigh to see him writhe from the catch of his fingertips against bare skin, watching the way his body shivers, because Vicious knows that what he’s about to do won’t afford him such a luxury.

“Do you want more?” Vicious asks, and based on Aegis’ crimson-flushed cheeks and twitching cock he knows it’s a stupid question, but he craves the answer all the same.

Aegis is so wound up, he can hardly speak, much less breathe at all, but he clenches his fists against the fabric binding them and yelps out “ _ Yes.”  _ It’s all he needs to say.

Vicious dives for the smooth space of Aegis’ inner thigh and plants his mouth on the velvet skin there, sucking until it turns from pink to mauve to violet, and Aegis all but screams. It’s  _ bliss. _

“Vicious, I’m gonna--”

And Vicious stops in his tracks, jerking his entire body from Aegis and watching as his face turns pale from his pleasure being stolen, yet again. Vicious’ grin is despicable as he watches him squirm.

“No, no, please, I--” Aegis babbles until tears well up in his eyes and precum drips from his dismissed cock. “Vicious, no, please, I need-- I--”

“You’re lucky Leia probably already knows we’re fucking, because I’m sure the whole goddamn place does now.” And still, Vicious dips his head back down enough that his tongue lingers on the top of Aegis’ dick, but he can still see the boy above him clear as day, tied-up and teary-eyed.

“But don’t worry, I’m almost done with ya. I’ll make you come completely undone, just like you want me to. Isn’t that right, babe?”

Vicious doesn’t wait for an answer before he plunges his mouth onto Aegis’ dick and begins to suck.

Aegis is in heaven, his entire body growing weak and limp. It all feels so good he can’t even  _ think _ anymore, and it gets even worse when he looks down and watches Vicious’s head of jet-black hair bob up-and-down over his cock, and he’s never felt  _ anything like this _ before, not so strongly, and Vicious looks up at him and--

\--pulls his head away with the most self-contented, filthy grin he’s ever seen.

_ “No!” _ Aegis cries, because this time, he was so, so close to quite possibly the best orgasm he’s ever had, only to have it torn away seconds before climax. His entire body shakes, trembling with the force of being so  _ close, _ but so far at the same time, and if only Vicious would just touch him  _ anywhere, _ he’d probably combust from that alone--

Then Vicious looks back at Aegis with a gaze that could’ve taken him apart at the seams, as if scrutinizing his dirty work. Aegis really is crying now, tears weeping from his near-bloodshot eyes and catching in those feathery eyelashes, and Vicious feels a smug satisfaction because he’s _ done it. _ He took the chivalrous, uptight white knight apart and destroyed him.

There’s certainly a sense of pride to it, but more than anything else, he knows he has to finish the job.

Vicious careens forward and meshes their mouths together, tasting the salt against Aegis’ lips and reaching a hand for his exposed cock, still rock-hard and burning to the touch. Aegis sobs into the kiss, tears still streaming down his face because it feels  _ so good _ that waves upon waves of pleasure shoot down even to the tips of his fingers and toes--

His whole body shudders, legs spasming and arms flexing against their restraints and his vision goes white as he cums into Vicious’ palm in what must have been the most intense orgasm of his entire life. The tingling feeling lingers and his whole body is warm and limp, as if every ounce of his strength were sapped by that single climax.

Finally, he breathes again. He breathes and breathes and  _ breathes _ until he doesn’t feel like he’s choking anymore, and instead, everything is just warm and  _ nice _ . For once, everything in his world just feels _ right. _

A shuddering _ thud _ and Aegis finds himself collapsed on the ground _ , _ and he realizes when he hears the outside door shut that Vicious released him from his binds and stepped out onto the balcony. It takes a series of moments, minutes, hours,  _ weeks-- _ he isn’t so sure anymore-- for him to regain enough composure to clean himself up and join Vicious outdoors.

Closing the door behind him, Aegis smell a waft of tobacco and sees Vicious sucking down a cigarette, the smoke mingling with the lights of the city below-- a surprisingly pretty sight, even if neither of them would ever admit it. Drained and  _ terribly _ burnt out, Aegis takes a seat across from the other man, crosses his legs, and digs his nails into his thighs.

“You didn’t finish,” he says, because talking about sex and wants and desires is still foreign to him and he isn’t sure how else to say it. He’s thankful that it suffices.

Vicious takes a drag of his cigarette before flicking the ashes over the railing. “Yeah, well, I’ll deal with it later. You seemed pretty out of it by the time I was done with ya.”

“How caring of you.” Aegis isn’t sure if his remark is sarcastic or sincere, and at this point, he chooses not to think of it. Ever since they’d agreed they were  _ friends with benefits _ and nothing more, the boundaries had certainly become more concrete, clearer in any way that made it easier not to overstep.

The problem with it all is Aegis is beginning to think that none of it is good enough.

“Why’d ya follow me out here, anyway? Should’a figured out by now my routine after sex is ‘cigarette, booze, bed’.”

“Not the other night, it wasn’t.” Aegis frowns. “I’ll admit that I was fond of that. The physical contact.”

Vicious then laughs in response. “Don’t tell me you’re one of the ones who needs  _ cuddles. _ Might as well quit while I’m ahead, then.”

_ “Hmph,” _ Aegis tries in vain to hide his pout. “After all we’ve done together by now, I don’t believe you could be without me.”

Vicious flicks the butt of his cigarette from his hand, then quashes it beneath his heel before grabbing Aegis by the wrist. “Wouldn’t be so sure of that, babe.”

“And yet, you still call me those names.”

“Whatever. It’s bedtime. Let’s get some zzz’s. Got another day of hard work tomorrow paying off that bullshit tab.”

Aegis wants to protest, wants to remind him once more that the tab is  _ his fault, _ but can hardly keep up as Vicious drags him to the bed and pulls him onto the sheets, and the knight feels their soft, cottony texture against his cheeks-- surprisingly plush, for what they were. When he curls up to sleep, he feels an arm envelop him, drawing him into a warm and familiar body.

“Wha-- Vicious?”

He looks up to see Vicious staring at the ceiling with eyes set blank, neutral, and his hand drawing calming circles against Aegis’ back. Vicious wouldn’t look down, much less look him in the eyes.

_ None of this is important, _ the transgressor thinks as Aegis falls into peaceful slumber against his chest,  _ none of it at all. _

He’s never been so wrong.


End file.
